Feedback Song For A Dying Friend
by Morgana Black
Summary: Porque metade do teu ser é a loucura da escuridão, mas a outra metade brilha como faíscas de estrelas. [Sirius Black]


**F****eedback Song For A Dying Friend**

"**O quadro de aflições que me consomem/ O próprio Pedro Américo não pinta...**

**Para pintá-lo, era preciso a tinta/ Feita de todos os tormentos do homem!"**

Estar às portas da morte é como peregrinar em um túnel completamente escuro, onde o caminho é totalmente desconhecido e estranho. E também solitário. Muito solitário. Mas ele era uma criatura solitária, não era? Não era filho do negror e da escuridão? Ele deveria se acostumar com aquilo, ele deveria se acostumar com aquele lugar. Ele deveria...

Era frio, muito frio naquele lugar. Um frio tão intenso e sufocante quanto as vozes que sussurravam ao seu redor, quanto as vozes que sussurravam no escuro. Eram sussurros de súplica, gemidos e lamentos de dor e agonia. Ele, no entanto, já se habituara ao frio e à escuridão. E quanto às vozes? Sim, ele também já se acostumara com aquilo. _"Estão todas aqui, dentro da minha cabeça"_, sussurrava baixinho, enrodilhando-se em seu próprio corpo, como se fosse um animal ferido que se encolhe num canto para lamber as próprias feridas.

Mas daí a dizer que aquilo tudo era suportável era outra coisa. Porque nunca o seria. Nunca mais. Seria eternamente assim, intolerável e perturbador. Eternamente frio como se tudo ao seu redor fosse um enorme vazio e que ali aniquiladas estavam todas as suas esperanças.

O vácuo.

O nada.

O breu.

Momentos suspensos no tempo e no espaço, onde as lembranças bailavam em sua cabeça.

Porque as memórias permaneciam lá, intactas, como se não houvesse modo de dissipá-las ou torná-las toleráveis.

Lembrava-se de cada mínimo detalhe de sua tortuosa existência a ponto de sentir sua carne lacerada pela dor de seus muitos erros, como se estes fossem punhais em fogo a perfurar-lhe o coração.

As lembranças eram quebradas, girando e girando em sua mente. Alquebrado era o seu coração, tão cheio de amargura e ódio e culpa e erro, onde os sentimentos digladiavam-se pela posse de sua alma.

"**Como um ladrão sentado numa ponte/ Espera alguém, armado de arcabuz,**

**Na ânsia incoercível de roubar a luz/ Estou à espera de que o Sol desponte!"**

Lembrava-se de uma mulher de olhar frio despejando revolta ao saber que colocara no mundo um filho que estava longe de ser aquilo que ela gostaria e do filho perfeito o olhando com deboche.

_-Eu nunca pensei que aquele chapéu esfarrapado fosse fazer isso à nossa família. Mas, talvez não seja culpa dele você ser um traidorzinho do sangue, um amigo da escória!_

_-Não foi minha culpa não ter ido pra Sonserina. Droga! Eu não queria!_

Lembrava-se das mil aventuras e peças pregadas, dos quatro amigos que, em tão pouco tempo tornaram-se a sua verdadeira família...

"_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar O MAPA DO MAROTO"_

A ansiedade em saber se todos aqueles meses de estudo não haviam sido em vão e que através de uma solução inusitada pudessem trazer conforto a um amigo...

_-Animagia, Sirius? Você enlouqueceu?_

_-O Remus precisa de nós, Peter, e eu acho que essa é a única solução. Você está comigo, James?_

_-Claro que sim!_

_-Peter, e você? É pelo Remus e, além disso... pense nas possibilidades de se tornar um animago, no que nós poderemos descobrir assim._

_-Ok, eu estou com vocês!_

Depois veio a satisfação, o olhar emocionado que ele e os outros receberam.

_-Eu nem sei como agradecer. Vocês não têm noção do quanto isso é importante para mim._

_-Claro que nós sabemos, Aluado._

A alegria de poder dividir aquele novo segredo que os unira mais e mais.

_Os quatro sorriram, sempre unidos, como uma família. Porque só ali ele aprendera, que os amigos eram a família que nos permitiam escolher._

"_Juro Solenemente que não Pretendo fazer nada de bom"_

Novamente a mulher de olhar frio a ameaçá-lo, mas ele não se importava. _Proscrito. _Lembrava-se claramente da sensação de liberdade após isso...

_-Se você sair por aquela porta, não se considere mais meu filho. Você é uma vergonha ao nome nobre dos Black!_

_-Eu é que sinto vergonha de fazer parte dessa família que de nobre não tem nada!_

O gosto de biscoitos de chocolate recém saídos do forno e olhos verdes lhe sorrindo em expectativa.

_-Você é como se fosse um irmão para nós, Sirius. Você faz parte da nossa família!_

_-Sim, Lilly, nós sempre seremos uma família._

E então a honra de ser chamado para ser o padrinho do bebê que chegaria em breve... o bebê da profecia... o bebê que considerava como um filho...

_-Não se preocupe Lilly, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer ao Harry, não vou deixar nada acontecer ao meu afilhado._

Mas depois veio o medo e a insegurança... traição... a dúvida, afinal, não era possível que fosse ser ele, justamente ele que unira os quatro, ele que parecia ser tão grato por ter aquela amizade...

"_Não quero acreditar que seja o Remus. Não quero!"_

Mais uma vez uma solução inusitada, um blefe. _Fidelius. J_ulgava-se ser tão esperto...

_-Não precisa ter medo, Peter. Os comensais virão atrás de mim, então você estará em segurança. Pense que isso é por James, Lilly e o pequeno Harry. Vai dar tudo certo!_

Sofreu a dor do engano e do erro, seu grande e estúpido erro; tudo estava perdido... _"Eu os matei. Um assassino". - _a vingança... a perda da liberdade e de sua própria sanidade.

-_James e Lilly estão mortos... mortos... E é tudo culpa sua, Sirius. Como você pôde se juntar à Você-Sabe-Quem?_

_O riso ecoou pela rua, reverberando sinistramente como se outras tantas pessoas rissem daquilo que ele acabara de perder. A consciência de seu erro era mais do que ele podia suportar._

"_Me perdoe, Lilly"_

_-Como você pôde, Sirius?_

_Sorriu quando viu o outro bruxo destruir uma rua inteira e reduzir a pó tantas outras pessoas que estavam ali. Ele não era louco, mas era absurdamente cômico ver o raciocínio rápido do outro. Fugiu como o rato que era, enquanto ele próprio permanecia ali, rindo da desgraça de sua vida. "Um assassino" riu-se outra vez e mais ainda, quando os aurores do Ministério da Magia começaram a cercá-lo. "Um assassino". _

"_Me perdoe, James"_

_Ele aprendera que rir era bom, mas naquele momento ele descobrira que o seu riso era proporcional ao tamanho do seu desespero._

"**Bati nas pedras dum tormento rude/ E a minha mágoa de hoje é tão intensa**

**Que eu penso que a Alegria é uma doença/ E a Tristeza é minha única saúde."**

Durante anos esteve mergulhado no frio e na escuridão. Mergulhado nas memórias. Exatamente como agora. Mas era diferente. Ele não sabia definir como, mas era. Igualmente insuportável, igualmente dolorido, mas era diferente. Total e completamente diferente.

Quantas vezes não lacerou a sua própria carne para sentir que estava vivo? Sentir o sangue aflorar e escorrer por sua pele e tingir de escarlate a realidade fria, cinzenta e lúgubre em que fora confinado. Dentro de sua mente doente a culpa o corroia e a única coisa que lhe restara era o seu desejo doentio de preservar a sua integridade. O seu bem mais precioso havia sido sugado pelas criaturas da escuridão. Todas as boas lembranças, todos os momentos de felicidade foram transformados em dor, em angústia, em desesperança.

"_Eu sou inocente. Eu sou inocente. Eu sou inocente."_

Contudo, ele se preservou, cercando de muralhas de ódio a sua sanidade. Preservou o seu ódio para uma fuga desesperada em busca de vingança. Tantas noites em que planejou e maquinou fugir do inferno e ansiou sanar aquele desejo de vingança. Mas talvez fosse tarde, os novos olhos verdes o odiavam e ele _precisava_ vingar a memória de seus amigos perdidos. Vingar a memória de sua vida perdida. A única coisa que lhe restava era o seu ódio.

Tanto ódio e tanta dor...

"_Eu sou inocente. Eu sou inocente. Eu sou inocente."_

A revelação da verdade absurda e o reencontro com o amigo de tantos anos que agora acreditava em sua inocência, que não o odiava mais.

_-Me perdoe, Remus._

_-Tudo bem, Almofadinhas, meu velho amigo. E você me perdoa por acreditar que você fosse o espião?_

Finalmente o alívio por ter sido perdoado pelos olhos verdes e âmbar. Porque nos seus delírios, olhos verdes e âmbar sempre o acusavam, sempre o interrogavam, sempre o perseguiam; e ele faria de tudo para alcançar o perdão deles.

_-Acredite-me, Harry. Nunca traí James e Lilly. Teria preferido morrer a traí-los. _

E novamente a fuga, o exílio e o retorno ao maldito covil, carregando o sentimento de inutilidade.

-_Eu não gosto de estar aqui, eu nunca pensei que pudesse ficar preso nessa casa outra vez._

"_Proscrito", _sua mente gritava. "_Proscrito", _sua alma sangrava_. "Proscrito", _sua sanidade se perdia.

"_Ele_ não era como o pai". Nem _ele_ compreendia o quanto odiava estar preso no inferno, naquele lugar tão impregnado de lembranças e memórias e pecados e ruídos...

_-Você é menos parecido com seu pai do que imaginei. O risco teria sido o que faria ser divertido para James._

Ah, e veio uma nova armadilha! O ministério, a batalha; o afilhado precisava dele, mais do que nunca...

_-Sirius, você não pode sair daqui. Dumbledore disse..._

_-Eu quero que se dane o que Dumbledore disse, Remus! O Harry está em perigo, possivelmente nas mãos de Voldemort e eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com ele outra vez. Eu não vou ficar enfiado nesse inferno outra vez!_

_-Por favor, Sirius, seja razoável..._

_-Remus, eu estou sendo razoável. No meu lugar você agiria diferente? Claro que não. E o Harry só foi atraído para fora de Hogwarts por minha causa. Eu não vou decepcionar James e Lilly outra vez. Não vou._

Havia as duas mulheres duelando: a de olhos cor de gelo, que mais parecia um cadáver em vida e a outra, toda cores e vida como uma manhã de primavera... as cores sendo subjugadas pela mulher de olhos cor de gelo... A beleza fora transformada em insanidade, a loucura brilhava nos olhos tão frios quanto a voz que proferia as mais letais maldições e tudo o que restara na Guerreira da Escuridão era a alienação de suas crenças.

"_Crucio. Crucio. Crucio."_

O sangue os tornara inimigos. _"Crucio. Crucio. Crucio."._ O riso veio fácil, displicente. Ele ria das investidas dela, do quanto os dois eram parecidos e opostos. _"Você é patética, Bella"._ Ele queria saber, perguntar se ela lutava contra ele ou pelo seu Mestre.

_-Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso!_

Mas não houve tempo para isso. Ele viu uma luz vermelha vindo em sua direção, os olhos verdes arregalando-se de horror e choque. _Decepção_, ele sentira por si mesmo. Medo, ele leu nos olhos verdes.

"_Me perdoe, Harry!" _

Culpado, mais uma vez. Eseu coração chorou quando finalmente desabara, quando mergulhara no frio e na escuridão, com as vozes e os sussurros e os lamentos ao fundo.

E as memórias giravam e giravam em sua cabeça, repetindo-se, chocando-se e fundindo-se... eternamente insuportável e dolorido, com os sussurros agoniados ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"**Seja esta minha queixa derradeira**

**Cantada sobre o túmulo de Orfeu/ Seja este, enfim, o último canto meu"**

Mas, então, aconteceu algo: alguém o chamava. Eram as vozes, só podia ser isso. E chamou novamente, outra vez e mais outra... Seria finalmente o final derradeiro? Será que, enfim, alguém o chamava para atravessar o portal desejado e lhe permitisse esquecer a dor e as lembranças?

Os cantos de sua boca tremeram por um momento e curvaram-se um nada para cima, no que poderia ser chamado de sorrir. Um sorriso de alívio ou seria apenas a insanidade que lhe causasse isso?

"_Eu não estou louco"_

Contudo, a voz que o chamara era diferente de todos aqueles sussurros desesperados. O tom era firme, com um quê de ansiedade crescente.

Ainda era frio e escuro naquele lugar. Mas, ainda assim, ele sorrira e uma lágrima estranha e única brotou de seus olhos.

"_James?"_

Dedos firmes fecharam-se ao redor de seu pulso. Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperava, não eram dedos frios e nem sentira o hálito putrefeito do desespero; era um toque cheio de calor, um pouco úmido por causa do suor de nervosismo, mas, definitivamente, era um toque cheio de vida.

Ao menos era isso o que lhe parecia.

A "voz" disse para ele ficar calmo, que tudo iria dar certo, que ele iria sai dali. Ele aquiesceu, sem saber para onde e para quem. Iria ficar tudo bem, iria mesmo...

E ele teve a estranha sensação de estar emergindo das profundezas gélidas e sombrias de um pesadelo, quando foi guiado por aquela mão firme para algum lugar misterioso.

Depois veio a atordoação, o medo, o espanto; a vontade desesperada de se agarrar àquele braço firme que o libertaria da escuridão e faria os sussurros se calarem.

"_Você está seguro, vai ficar tudo bem", _a "voz" firme lhe segredou baixinho, quando um lapso de consciência o envolvera.

"_Lilly?"_

Os músculos de seu rosto se contraíram e seus lábios curvaram-se num leve sorriso, quando percebera, em meio à penumbra, olhos verdes faiscarem. Tudo bem, ele não se importava. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que estar ali. Porque era solitário e era perturbador. E ele não gostava de relembrar tudo aquilo.

_Aquilo machucava._

E então, um sentimento forte de que as coisas _realmente_ estavam dando certo lhe envolveu. Novamente mergulhou no escuro, mas desta vez era diferente. Era uma escuridão agradável e aveludada, que lhe dava uma sensação de segurança, porque antes de se entregar completamente àquele negror tranqüilizante, ele vira, lá adiante, uma luz no fim do túnel.

"_Nós te perdoamos, Sirius. Sempre."_

"**As minhas roupas, quero até rompê-las/ Quero, arrancado das prisões carnais,**

**Viver na luz dos astros imortais/ Abraçado com todas as estrelas!"**

Porque metade de teu ser é a loucura da escuridão, mas a outra metade brilha como faíscas de estrelas.

----

N/A:

1- Os trechos em negrito são do poema _"Queixas Noturnas"_ de Augusto dos Anjos. Os versos não estão ordenados como no texto original, para fizesse um pouco mais de sentido dentro do texto.

2- A intenção era deixar o texto realmente "desordenado", tentando seguir o fluxo de pensamentos/lembranças do Sirius, entremeados com trechos dos livros "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban" e "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix".

3- Comentários me fazem feliz!!!

_**Morgana Black**_


End file.
